Prueba
by Harumaki03
Summary: —Fue negativo —dijo en voz alta, percibiendo el chakra de Sasuke al otro lado de la puerta, lo escuchó soltar un "hmph" por lo bajo y golpear la pared con el puño de forma no muy fuerte. (En apoyo al mes SasuKarin). Prompt #18: Embarazo.


**"Prueba"**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary:** —Fue negativo —dijo en voz alta, percibiendo el chakra de Sasuke al otro lado de la puerta, lo escuchó soltar un _"hmph"_ por lo bajo y golpear la pared con el puño de forma no muy fuerte.

 **Nota:** Ya esta historia cumplió mayoría de edad en casi el resto del mundo ( _#18_ ) ¡Felicidades! ( _Por Dios, que chiste más terrible_ ). No me maten xD.

 **Prompt #18:** _Embarazo_.

 **-/-/-**

Estaba sentada al borde de la bañera, mientras miraba el pequeño objeto de plástico colocado encima de la tapa del inodoro.

La espera la estaba matando. Alzó la mirada hacia la puerta cerrada, casi sintiendo unas ganas enormes de morderse las uñas de los nervios.

— _"No estoy preparada para ser madre ahora..."_ —pensó angustiada.

Se quitó los lentes y respiró profundo mientras movía su pie derecho de forma automática.

 _Maldito_ tic.

Tomó la prueba en sus manos con los ojos cerrados, casi temiendo la respuesta que vería allí, abrió sus ojos con el corazón en la garganta _casi_ cayéndose hacia atrás del alivio.

Una sola línea rosada. Una. Negativo. _Aún_ no estaba embarazada. Una mezcla de alivio y pena la embargo a la vez.

 _Quería_ ser madre, pero sentía que no estaba preparada para ello, a pesar de que Sasuke deseaba ser padre _(más bien, procrear)_ y que el casi extinto clan Uchiha resucitará, ella _no_ estaba lista. No y punto.

Miró una vez más la prueba y apretó la mandíbula, como si le echará la culpa de su sensación _agridulce_ en la garganta. Bufó y la echó por el retrete, jaló la palanca y se puso de pie, acercándose al lavamanos.

Abrió el grifo del agua, dejó sus lentes colgando del cuello de su camiseta y se refresco el rostro, apartando de sí la sensación de pánico y alivio.

—Fue negativo —dijo en voz alta, percibiendo el chakra de Sasuke al otro lado de la puerta, lo escuchó soltar un _"hmph"_ por lo bajo y golpear la pared con el puño de forma no muy fuerte.

Aquella sería una noche difícil, al igual que los días por venir.

 **-/-/-**

No por nada ella había sido su favorita del antiguo equipo Taka desde siempre. La mezcla de impetuosidad, rebeldía, carácter, habilidades y ese _ligero_ y pegadizo comportamiento hacia su persona, habían hecho de ella su _favorita_ de entre todos.

Incluso a pesar de todo el daño que él le causó, ella había demostrado la suficiente _madurez_ para odiarlo cuando intento matarla y perdonarlo según su disculpa.

De algún modo, pensó que viviría su vida completamente solo y que su clan moriría consigo. Se marchó de Konoha para buscar _redención_ y la _encontró_ a ella en medio de su recorrido.

No había sido fácil el camino _(porque él no era fácil)_ y ella era más temperamental de lo que dejaba entrever, pero de algún modo terminaron juntos y revueltos. No es que no hubiese aprendido a amarla _(porque lo hacía, aunque apenas lo decía)_ ni tenerle paciencia _(más de la que le había tenido a nadie en su vida),_ ni tampoco que respetará su opinión.

Pero el _quid_ central _(fuera de los sentimientos)_ de su unión había sido precisamente aquello a lo que ella le rehuía tanto. Un hijo.

—Karin... —empezó y ella alzó una mano, deteniéndolo.

—No, Sasuke, _no_ , hemos tenido esta conversación _cientos_ de veces ya en menos de tres meses —espetó, negando con su cabeza.

Sasuke apretó los labios.

— _Quiero_ un hijo —murmuró él, haciendo énfasis en cada palabra recostándose en el marco de la puerta del baño con los brazos cruzados por el pecho —quiero que...

— _Quieres_ hacer renacer el clan, lo sé Sasuke, lo he sabido _siempre_ y _casi_ estoy _haciéndome_ un tatuaje de ello en la espalda —gruñó ella. Karin estaba sentada en el futón, mirando al patio que brindaba la vista el _shōji_ abierto el la habitación.

— _Dijiste_ que querías tener... **¹**

—También _sé_ que lo dije —le volvió a cortar ella, volviendo su mirada rojiza hacia el pelinegro —pero no me siento preparada —añadió.

Aquello se había hecho constante en ellos durante aquello meses, hablar sobre el hacer _crecer_ la familia y _discutir_ sobre ello.

—Entonces, ¿ _cuándo_ estarás preparada? —gruñó él, caminando hacia donde ella estaba.

—¡No lo sé! ¡Maldita sea, no lo sé! —chilló Karin, apretando los dientes—. ¡Si estás tan desesperado, ve con otra que tenga un hijo tuyo sin pensarlo demasiado! ¡No estoy lista! —exclamó.

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula y la tomó por lo codos, alzándola de forma brusca.

—Te lo diré una vez: eso _jamás_ pasará —sus ojos pasaron rápidamente al Rinnengan y luego a la normalidad de nuevo—. Eres _mi_ mujer, no cualquier otra. Pude hacer eso desde el principio y evitarme _dolores_ de cabeza como éste —Karin no se quejo siquiera por su brusquedad.

—Entonces no me presiones —espetó ella, alzando la barbilla de forma orgullosa _(más bien, en terca actitud)_.

—Karin —Sasuke apretó la mandíbula—. Esto...

—Ya dije que no —ella se soltó del agarre de Sasuke y se volvió a sentar sobre el futón, podía sentir la mirada de Sasuke atravesarla y su _chakra_ revolotear de rabia e impotencia.

Lo escuchó salir de la habitación y cerrar de un portazo. Ese día dormirían en habitaciones separadas.

* * *

 **Nota ¹:** Hace referencia de forma indirecta a mi otro escrito del mes **SasuKarin " _Anhelo_ " **con e **l Prompt #7: _Madre_** , aunque NO es necesario leer aquel para entender este.

* * *

 **-/-/-**

No había tenido el mejor de los pasados, los vagos recuerdos que tenía de su familia eran demasiado difusos para saber si habían sido buenos o malos. Y ella tenía miedo de ser mala madre, ¿tenía eso algo de malo?

—Sasuke-kun vino el otro día a casa —Karin alzó su mirada hacia la pelirosada y pasó saliva —creo que nunca lo había escuchado hablar tanto.

—Seguro fue a quejarse —masculló Karin, apretando los dientes.

—En realidad, no lo creo —Sakura se cruzó de brazos —estuvo hablando mucho con Naruto y apenas distinguí algo cuando pase delante del estudio —ladeó su cabeza —pero creo que hablaban de un embarazo —Karin torció el gesto —tú embarazo —añadió con más énfasis.

—¡Yo no...! —empezó Karin, alterada.

—Espera, ¡espera! —alzó sus manos en defensa —te comprendo, o eso creo —sus miradas se encontraron y Karin bufó—. Imaginó que tienes miedo a traer un hijo al mundo —murmuró, inhalando profundamente —es algo normal.

—Claro, mira quién lo dice...

—Sí, lo digo yo —Sakura enarcó una ceja, controlando su genio —tienes miedo de cómo cambiará tu vida, de estar preparada e incluso de cómo le podrías criar —se descruzó de brazos —déjame decirte que solo se aprende sobre la marcha.

–Pero tú...

—Yo también tuve mis dudas, sí, tener un hijo ahora fue decisión de ambos, pero eso no quita que aún sienta temor por lo que se aproxima, pero ya viene en camino y lo más importante —la tomó por los hombros —maldita sea Karin, no estas sola.

Karin abrió sus rojos ojos en sorpresa, sintiendo el peso de esas palabras caer en sus hombros.

—Pero, ¿y si no logro ser...? —Karin apretó los ojos, apartando el picor que sentía en los mismos.

—No pienses en eso, serás y ya, _shannaro_ , ¡no hay un jodido manual para esto! ¡ _Nunca_ estás realmente preparada, afrontalo! —los ojos de Sakura chispearon y Karin entonces lo comprendió.

 _Realmente_ ahí lo comprendió.

 **-/-/-**

Sasuke estaba sentado en el tatami, mirando el bosque y los peces nadando en el estanque que tenían mientras meditaba sobre lo qué iba a decir.

 _Increíble_. Estaba pensando algo que iba a decir.

Escuchó la puerta de la casa abrirse y sintió sus hombros tensarse ligeramente.

—Te tardaste —murmuró sin volverse.

—Me entretuve con la _plana_ —escuchó que respondió ella, dirigiendose a la nevera.

—Tenemos que hablar —soltó.

—Sí, yo también tengo algo que decir... —Karin se dirigió hasta donde estaba él y tomó asiento a su lado—. Pero puedes empezar tú —concedió.

Vio el perfil de Sasuke y notó como apretaba la mandíbula. Oh diablos, aquello iba a resultar difícil.

—Estuve pensando —hizo una pausa y tomó aire —sobre el hecho de tener hijos... —Karin sintió su corazón acelerarse y su garganta secarse —podemos —chasqueó la lengua —esperar, hasta que... —volvió su cabeza hacia ella y la notó casi congelada—. ¿Karin?

Ella negó con su cabeza.

—Eres increíblemente sorprendente —Karin negó con su roja cabeza —me hubieses dicho eso esta mañana y las cosas habrían salido tal cual —Sasuke notó que su voz tembló un poco —pero...

—No vamos a hacer algo a lo que te sientas forzada —Sasuke negó con su cabeza —me niego a...

—No es obligación, ahora estoy segura, realmente segura —sus ojos se encontraron y a pesar del temblor ligero en su voz, Sasuke notó determinación en su mirada—. Ahora sí estoy segura de querer tener hijos.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Es en serio? Porque tengo días pensando en decirte lo que te dije.

—Estoy segura —asintió.

—No será como la ocasión anterior, ¿verdad? —él enarcó una ceja y ella soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Te prometo que ahora es en serio.

—Sin protección, ni pastillas, ni esas hierbas raras...

—Sasuke —le sujeto el rostro con ambas manos —tengamos un bebé. Estoy segura —Sasuke se inclinó hacia ella.

—No te perdonaré si reniegas otra vez —tenía sus cejas fruncidas.

—No pasará —y a pesar de que sentía sus manos frías y el corazón latirle en el estómago, busco los labios de la única seguridad que tenía en ese preciso momento.

El apoyo _(incondicional)_ de su esposo.

—Podemos empezar ahora, ¿verdad? —masculló él, con su rostro serio de siempre, en provocando que ella soltará una carcajada que alejará su temor por ese momento.

—¡Por por favor Sasuke! —reía ella—. Q-que cara —se abrazó a él y rozó su mejilla con la del Uchiha —pero sí —añadió más calmada —podemos empezar ya —y alzó sus cejas sugestivamente.

No supo en qué momento llegaron a la habitación, lo que si supo fue que dos meses más tarde, había llegado lo que buscaban.

Dos líneas rosadas en positivo.

 **—Fin—**

Dios mío, por mi habría escrito un listín, pero no se puede abusar. Estos últimos escritos han sido contra el tiempo, así que no me explayó mucho.

El título no es sólo por la prueba de embarazo, sino porque realmente recopila que la decisión de ser o no ser madre, realmente es una prueba, etto, nada muy original, ¡perdón!

Disfruten, rían, lean y comenten :)

¡Ja ne!


End file.
